This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall objective of this project is to develop and deploy a public-domain software tool that will enable cardiac surgeons and cardiovascular disease researchers to simulate the effects of coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) and surgical ventricular restoration (SVR) on patients with ischemic heart failure. The aims are to: 1. Obtain pre- and post-operative CT and MRI exams on STICH patients (n = 10) in order to quantify their LV wall geometry and regional function and coronary artery anatomy and blood flow. 2. Develop physics-based simulations of CABG and SVR using only public-domain software. Hypothesis: There is a benefit of SVR + CABG over CABG alone in the treatment of patients with ischemic heart failure.